carriemoviesfandomcom-20200224-history
The Black Prom (1976)
'''The Black Prom '''is an event that occurred in Bates High School. The disaster happened on May 25th, around 8:00pm or 9:00pm The Disaster After being elected king and queen of the prom, Tommy and Carrie go up on stage to be congratulated by all people. Chris and her boyfriend Billy, Who were hiding under the stage, Pulls the rope that was tied in a bucket full of blood. Dropping the bucket on Carrie, Covering her with blood. Then the bucket falls on Tommy's head, killing him. All the people were disgusted and shocked. But because of someone, Carrie suffers a hallucination where all people laugh at her, and Carrie begins crying aloud on stage. Carrie realizes that Freddy, Norma and Kenny try to escape from school. So Carrie, using her telekinesis, turn off the lights and closes the doors, trapping Freddy and Kenny in the process. Later, Carrie activates a fire hose and begins spraying down several of the students and teachers. Helen and Ruth try to escape, but both are sprayed and they fell to the ground. Norma is sprayed until falling on the hard table killing her Julia McDermitti is seen running escaping the hose. Morton and Mr.Fromm try to calm the students, But Carrie sprayed the microphone, Causing Principal Morton to be electrocuted and falling on top of 2 male students. Miss Collins, along with George, Frieda, Cora, Rhonda, The Beak and Ernest attempted to flee, carrying Tommy's body Trudy Borne Patricia Pollack and Alice Litten are running around Trudy and Pollack get pushed into a corner presumably electrocuting them But a few others bump into them, Causing Collins to be separated from Frieda, George, Cora, Rhonda, The Beak and Ernest then Carrie sent the basketball goal post to swing onto Miss Collins's waist, killing her. Mr. Fromm's body falls to the lights, electrocuting him (again) and burning him alive. Carrie leaves the flames school while the remaining students and bullies ( Rhonda, Ruth, Alice , Mary, Dale Patricia Pollack (1976)) to burn alive and Katie O'Shea's body can be seen being dragged across away from the flames. Carrie leaves the burning inferno of prom Casualties * Tommy Ross * Freddy DeLois * Kenny Garson * Helen Shyres * Norma Watson * Mr. Morton * George Dawson * The Beak * Cora Wilson * Ernest Peterson * Frieda Jason * Rhonda Wilson * Miss Collins * Mr. Fromm * Trudy Borne * Alice Litten * Julia McDermitt * Mary Lila Grace * Katie O'Shea * Ruth Gogan * Patricia Pollack * Blue Dress * Dale Norbert * Red Tuxedo Guy * Alice's Boyfriend The Black Prom (1976) Gallery IMG_0009.jpg|Tommy's Death IMG_0010.jpg|Helen's Death IMG_0011.jpg|Norma's Death Screen Shot 2017-07-10 at 4.47.16 pm.png|Mr. Fromm's Death Screen Shot 2017-07-10 at 4.47.07 pm.png|Miss Collin's Death IMG 0004.jpg|Trudy's Death Screen Shot 2017-07-10 at 4.45.32 pm.png|Kenny and Freddy's Death Screen Shot 2017-07-10 at 4.46.53 pm.png|George's Death Screen Shot 2017-07-10 at 4.46.35 pm.png|Freida's Death Screen Shot 2017-07-10 at 4.46.41 pm.png|Cora's Death 120pxRhonda.png|Rhonda's Death Screen Shot 2017-07-10 at 4.47.57 pm.png|Mr. Morton's Death Screen Shot 2017-07-10 at 4.46.06 pm.png|Julia's Death 68720.PNG|Alice's and her Boyfriend's death Screen Shot 2017-07-10 at 4.46.45 pm.png|The Beak's Death Screen Shot 2017-07-10 at 4.46.49 pm.png|Ernest's Death Ruth03.PNG|Ruth's Death Screen Shot 2017-07-10 at 3.59.59 pm.png|Blue Dress's death Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 5.16.48 PM.png|Red Tuxedo's Death IMG_0008.jpg|Dale and Mary's Death Screen Shot 2017-09-13 at 7.29.52 PM.png|Katie's Death IMG 0003.jpg|Patricia's Death 640pxPromPanic.png|The Black Prom Survivors * Vance or Towers (They left the school before the disaster started) * Sue Snell (She was kicked out before the disaster started) * Chris Hargensen (But she dies afterwards) * Billy Nolan (But he dies afterwards) Notes * According to a poster, The senior prom is on Friday, May 25th from 9:00pm to 1:00am. This means that the events of the film take place in 1979 (Same year that takes place in the novel) ** Here is a error, Because prom would start at 9:00pm. But According to Mrs. Snell, It was 8:00pm. * When Sue arrives at school, There are several couples seen outside the school. But their fates are unknown. Unused Black Prom Gallery 01542.png|Unused Scene 600pxProm_Destruction.jpg|Another Unused Scene 199pxCarrie2.jpg|Unused Carrie using her telekinetic powers GTY_carrie-movie2-cf-161028_4x3_992.jpg Category:Events Category:1976